


Reveal Your Lie ((Kokichi X Reader One Shot))

by Anuyushi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: Sitting under the stars at night, I was approached by a dangerous person, one with such a playful smile, but a heart bent on evil.♚[© 2017 | @Anuyushi]♛





	Reveal Your Lie ((Kokichi X Reader One Shot))

What was I doing here? I'm afraid, so afraid, I could hardly stand it.   
Was this where I would die? I'm... Not ready to die. Not when I have a home and a family to get too.   
So then what reason... I could try to ponder it all I want, but I still didn't understand why I was here.

I closed my eyes, feeling my hands melt into the grass. Even in a place like this, I still wanted to be in the grass, feeling the night sky. When I saw those stars, twinkling from above, I didn't feel scared anymore. It was my only feeling of freedom in this whole prison. How many have died so far?   
How long until I was next?  
I didn't bother thinking about stuff like that when I was out here. I heard gentle footsteps approaching, and let out a sigh. Friend... Or Foe? It was nighttime, so I could become the next victim, but if I were to die under the stars.. maybe it wouldn't be so bad. "Tick tock, don't you know what time it is?" A smooth voice whispered. They sounded far away and at the same time, right beside me. I leaned back in the grass, letting out a hum. "I could say the same for you. Are you here to kill me?" Relaxing my hands behind my head, I felt almost accepting. Killed by them... How do I feel about that?   
If it was anyone else, I probably would have screamed and run as hard as I could but not here, not with them; but why?  
"You? No. Not interested. I'd rather not die right now. I'm still needed somewhere." They giggled at the end. The footsteps came closer until I could feel them standing right above me. I let myself open my eyes slowly, looking over their features. Soft looking, yet untamed hair, an innocent smile upon their face, as if they didn't know what was going on right now.   
How could he be so calm in a place like this? After I was done observing their presence, I closed my eyes again, inhaling slowly. "And what if I'm thinking about killing you?" I wondered, not like I would ever do it though.   
"You wouldn't." He replied without a second thought, plopping down beside me.  
"And how would you know that?"  
"Cuz. Don't you know I can spot a liar from a mile away? I am one, so it'd be pretty pathetic if I couldn't even do that?"   
I turned my head to the side, watching him curiously. "And how do I know that's not a lie right there?"  
"I guess you're gonna have to trust me, then." He rest his cheek in his hand, smirking widely. "Now about your lie. You really should tell someone. Tell me, in fact, that little lie you keep telling yourself. I want to hear it from your lips."  
My lie? "I haven't a clue what you're speaking about." Letting out a slow breath, I returned to looking up at the stars. From the corner of my eye, I saw him lean back as well, mimicking my movements. "I don't see how you like doing this. I'm so bored. Say, (y/n)?" I sat back up, suddenly leaning over me and covering my sight from the stars. "Yeah?" I narrowed my eyes, just to make sure he knew that annoyed me. Although I could never be bad at him. He was so small, so happy, I found myself almost crawling to his happiness in this scary situation we were in.   
The others kept trying to warn me, telling me to keep away. I knew he was dangerous, I knew all of that, but I still couldn't stay away. It felt like just being around him, he was covering me in lies. Lies of the world, making the situation not seem so bad. There were others here, but all they ever spoke about was the gruesome truth and he was a beautiful lie. I guess... That's why I liked him around.   
Perhaps he knew how I felt as well, because he kept seeking me out. The boy they called... Kokichi Oma. Tapping at my door late at night, dragging me around the darkened school. He was dangerous, and sometimes I could feel like he had me wrapped around his finger, but I didn't exactly mind it. I just had to be careful... That he wouldn't let me die.   
"Entertain me, okay? I want you to entertain me." A pout took over his lips. I offered a crooked smile, reaching an arm up to poke at his nose, making Kokichi pull away quickly.   
"Not like that! I want you to tell me a super secret-y secret." His eyes sparkled with excitement.  
"And what kind of super secret-y secrets would you think I have? Haven't you already gotten into my life files? You know everything about me." I raised an eyebrow. How he hacked the database, even I wasn't sure but he obviously didn't do that feat alone.  
"Well yeah, but you still have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" Kokichi let out a groan. "Such a pain. let me give you a hint." He winked, pulling himself up and crossing his arms. "Say my name, (y/n)!" He laughed. I felt a hint of malice in his voice, sitting up, but not bothering to stand from the grass. "It's Kokichi Oma. I know this already."  
He sneered, pointing at me. "Correct-o! Now tell me this!" He paused for a moment, building up suspension before holding a finger over his lips and whispering out the last piece. "How do you really feel about me? And don't bother lying, because I'll know if you are."  
I opened my mouth to speak before realizing what he had just asked and felt my cheeks warm.  
"What k-kind of question is that? You're my friend and.."  
"Bzz!" He interrupted, lowering himself to my height on the ground. As Kokichi leaned close, I could feel his breath, eyes peering into mine. What was he trying to get out of me?   
I finally looked away, unable to hold his gaze. The boy laughed, sitting on his knees. "I said no lying. Geez, you're stubborn. It's so obvious, even an idiot like Kaito would be able to tell. But I'm dangerous you know." He inched closer. I felt my heart begin to race.   
If he's talking about what I think he is... How does he know about that, when I'm barely sure of how I feel myself? As if he had been reading my thoughts, Kokichi snickered, tilting his head as a wide grin spread across his face. "Oh please, you follow me around like a lost puppy, clinging to my arm. I'm flattered, really. But.. You're just not for me. Maybe Miu would be interested." As he let out a sigh and began to stand, I instinctively reached out, grabbing his sleeve so he wouldn't walk away. Thoughts raced through my head at that moment. Why did I do that? What was he going to say? What was I thinking?

Kokichi froze, and for a moment, we locked eyes. "So that's it? Well, why didn't you say so?" He pulled his arm away from my hold and brushed some hair from his face. "I'll warn you though, little (y/n); I'm a phantom thief of hearts." He whispered the last part in my ear. A shiver went up my spine and I felt a pang in my heart as I finally realized... I liked a guy like him. He was so close, I slowly raised my arms over his shoulders, closing my eyes and letting out a soft sigh. "I wasn't supposed... To fall for you."

There was a long silence between both of us before Kokichi shifted, then I felt warm lips over mine. For a moment, I felt my heart stop. Was this actually real? 

I tightened my eyes shut as hard as I could before letting myself accept the kiss, returning it, but allowing him to take control. 

When Kokichi was satisfied, he pulled away, licking his lips with a pleasing look over his face. "Let me ask you one last thing, okay (y/n)?"

Hesitant to answer, I nodded, awaiting the question. The boy pulled his legs into a criss-cross, sitting before me. "If only two of us could get out of here, who would you choose? And don't worry about being greedy if you want. I'm just curious."

"What do you mean by greedy?" I had to question before I answered that. "I want everyone to live, of course."

He tilt his head and tapped his chin in thought for a moment before looking up at the stars. Kokichi's eyes seemed somewhat lost for a moment and I could see the innocence in his heart. Something... So rare. No matter how happy and playful he could be, there was always something behind that, but not this time. It was almost mesmerizing, and I couldn't look away.

Finally he snapped back to reality, grinning brightly. "I guess I'm just wondering. The game rules say that it'll end when there are two people left alive. So who is it? Who will you pick to live?"

"There's no way I can answer something like that." I lowered my eyes to my lap. A moment passed and I suddenly felt a gentle touch atop my hand in the grass. The small pricks of the fresh blades poked at my hand and a small squeeze as Kokochi tightened his fingers. "If you and I had the chance to escape together, would you let everyone else die?" 

I looked to his face, a sinister smile overtaking his expression. It felt like all sense of humanity left him just then, and I was left with an empty shell. "Think about it, (y/n). I'm super powerful, so I can protect you. You'll never ever worry about danger. All you would have to do is give up the other remaining students. It's only hypothetical, of course. Maybe." Saying that last word, Kokichi shrugged and I began to worry what he was planning. "If it's only hypothetical..." I muttered out, looking back down. I closed my eyes, feeling his grip tightened even more. "If it's only hypothetical, I wouldn't mind escaping here with you. As long as you promise me one thing?

"Hm?" He tilt his head to the side. "What's that?"

"You can protect me from danger, but if you are planning something, promise me you'll never become one of those dangers."

Kokichi blinked, relaxing his grip. With my free arm, I reached up, cupping his cheek in my hand. His skin felt so smooth, I brushed my thumb over gently, and he closed his eyes in return. How long had he been alone, without someone on his side? I bet it seemed forever for someone like him. Kokichi had nobody who understood his way of thinking, so they all abandoned him. I can't say I completely agree with it all, but I want to understand what he was speaking about, what was going on in his head. It was something that... Fascinated me. "No promises on that." He suddenly murmured. Before I would rep, he jumped forward, pinning me to the ground. I didn't try to struggle but he had already trapped me in place as if he was expecting it to happen. "You're already in danger. You decided to chase after me, after all." He snickered, sticking out his tongue. 

"Was that my lie?" I asked aloud. "Was my lie not telling you how I felt? It was because I didn't want to be dragged into your darkness, and pull you into the light. You..." I closed my eyes, feeling the blush starting to rise. "You're special. And I don't want you to ever change. If you accept my feelings-"

"If you keep liking me-" He interrupted. 

"We'll both be in danger." As if we had been synched at that moment, the same words exit both our lips and I felt him tense up. But it was but a mere moment as surprise flashed in his eyes before it was replaced with a smirk. "Well, maybe I like danger. How about it, (y/n)? Are you brave enough to try and tame me?"

Feeling the strength of his words, I nodded, accepting his challenge. With that, Kokichi sat up, crossing his arms behind his back as he looked down on me. "Are you gonna stand or what? Cuz I don't really feel like helping you up."

He sounded cruel, but his teasing tone made me smile as I pulled my off the grass. "Hey, you're going to protect me, right?"

"What would an evil leader be without his sidekick." His eyes narrowed as a thought crossed his mind. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to extra super duper protect you." Kokichi giggled in his child-like tone. 

"Then can I sleep in your room tonight?" I spoke my thoughts slowly. "Not anything pervy like that, but I don't feel safe in my room alone anymore."

"Sleeping with your boyfriend in his room? How will the others take that, hm?" A sly smirk spread across his face and my blush broke out. "I just said n-not anything pervy! And what do you mean 'boyfriend'? We're not-"

"Oh, but we are. Your feelings are out and I accept them, so why wouldn't we?' The boy suddenly grabbed my arm, clinging a tight hold. "Please sleep with me tonight, (y/n) senpai. I'm super scared of the dark." His eyes sparkled with his tease. I looked away quickly, biting my lip. Before I pulled back my question, Kokichi laughed, Sliding an arm down and holding my hand. "Hey hey, I never said No. Let's go to my room and have a nice cozy sleep!"

As I let myself be led away, I heaved a sigh. Whatever he was planning, the others were going to turn to me, weren't they? I was already prepared for the look of betrayal everyone would give me but it would all be worth it. 

He's dangerous, evil on the inside, and childish on the out. How did I ever.... Fall for someone like him?


End file.
